Scarlet Witch (Multiverse saga)
Asura is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Scarlet Witch is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Magda, the wife of Magneto, escapes from him while pregnant and takes sanctuary at Mount Wundagore in Transia, the home of the High Evolutionary. She gave birth to twins, Wanda and Pietro. The Elder God Chthon altered Wanda at birth and gave her the ability to use magic in addition to her mutant abilities, planning to use her as a vessel when her powers reached maturity. Fearing that Magnus would discover the children, Magda leaves the sanctuary and supposedly dies of exposure to the elements. The twins are attended by Bova. Bova soon assists the superheroine Miss America through labor, but the birth results in a stillborn child and Miss America dies in the process. Bova tells the Whizzer(Robert Frank) that the twins are his children, but he flees because of shock from the death of his wife. The High Evolutionary places them instead in the care of the RomaniDjango and Marya Maximoff, who raise the twins as their own, naming them Pietro and Wanda. After Django Maximoff steals some bread from a neighboring town in order to feed his starving family, the townsfolk set fire to the Roma village, killing Marya. Pietro carried Wanda to safety and the two wandered Europe for some time. The events of their childhood were so traumatic that they did not remember them until well into their adult lives. After Wanda used her powers to save a child, they were chased by a mob. They were saved by Magneto, although neither of them are aware of their connection. He recruits them for the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, which fought against the X-Men on several occasions. Magneto is abducted by the cosmic entity Stranger, the Brotherhood dissolves and the twins declare that their debt to Magneto has been paid. Soon after Magneto's abduction, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch join the Avengers. Along with Captain America as leader, and former villain ,Hawkeye, the four become the second generation of the Avengers and are later dubbed as "Cap's Kooky Quartet" Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Stunning Hex: Scarlet Witch fires off a sphere of energy that briefly paralyzes opponents. * Barrier Hex: Scarlet Witch conjures a dome of energy for defense. * Ignition Hex: Scarlet Witch fires a ball of magic that lights the foe on fire if it hits. * Explosion Hex: Scarlet Witch conjures an explosion near the opponent. Grab Crushing Hex: Scarlet Witch grabs the opponent with telekinesis and crushes their body before flinging them behind her. Ultimate Attack Chaos Hex: Scarlet Witch fires a blast of magical energy at the opponent. If it hits, Scarlet Witch forms spheres of chaos magic around her hands, sparks shooting out from them and warping the air around her. Scarlet switch then bombards the opponent with waves of chaos magic, greatly damaging them. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: '''Scarlet Witch teleports onscreen and holds out her hands, chaos magic sparking from her palms. '''Exit: '''Scarlet Witch forms spheres of magical energy around her hands and teleports away. '''Taunt: Alternate Costumers detail.jpg|primary ScarletWitch442.jpg|secondary images (2).jpg|ultimate Scarlet_witch.png|lego Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes